The Most Precious Moments
by DracoHermioneForever
Summary: Drabbles from the Marauder era! Based on real life experiences! Mostly Sirius & James or Lily & James but others will be included! Rated T, just incase
1. Quidditch Jokes

"Do-You-Speak-English?" Sirius and James said laughing.

"Quidditch joke?" Asked Marlene who happened to be standing by them.

"Ya," James replied smiling.

Marlene suddenly burst into tears. James and Sirius glanced at each other and back at Marlene. What was wrong with her?

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked putting his arm around her.

"Don't touch me!"

"What did we do?" James asked cautiously.

"Always telling stupid quidditch jokes! It's our last year here and I won't make the team and I never will!" Marlene screamed. Lily walked into the common room and saw Marlene crying and looking very angry at James and Sirius.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" She screamed.

"They didn't do anything Lily," Marlene assured her.

"Don't lie to me! You are crying, people don't cry over nothing."

"Sometimes they do," She said very softly.

"Fine! You know I'll find out Mary."

"Ya I know you will. I was just upset about Quidditch. I'm not going to make the team and I'm on edge cause the list of players is out tomorrow."

Sure enough Marlene did make the quidditch team and was the new Gryffindor keeper.

**Hey so these are just a bunch of Drabbles from Marauder era. Mostly Lily and James and all based on stuff that happened to me!**


	2. Tattooed on his wrist

"I'm not doing this anymore Lily! You gave up on me but I can't give up on you! I'm going to stop fighting but I love you! You're my best friend and I promise if you ever need me, you can trust me," Severus said looking sadly at Lily.

"Sev," Lily asked softly. "You said you wouldn't stop fighting for my friendship no matter what. What happened Sev?"

"You chose your way and I chose mine," Severus said a pinch of fright pierced his eyes. "You said so yourself Lily."

"You joined him? Didn't you?" She asked fearfully.

"No I-I didn't," He stuttered over the words.

"You did didn't you!" She gasped out. "You're in with _him_?" The last word came out a fearful, choked whisper. "You know they kill people like me, they kill Mudbloods. Wait, mudbloods are nothing to you anyway why should you care?"

"I didn't do it," He said loudly.

"Let me see your arm," Lily said and reached towards his left arm. He pulled away quickly.

"Don't lie to me and don't pull away! Let me see your arm," She demanded. He knew he'd lost the battle. He pushed his arm out to her and she pulled back the sleeve. She gasped in shock. There tattooed on his wrist wasn't a skull with a snake, but a gentle flower. A Lily. Underneath it said the words 'I love you Lily, Forever.'

"Wasn't what you were expecting was it?" He asked in a gentle teasing tone.

Lily was too shocked, she had so expected to find the dark mark tattooed in black on his wrist. She backed away from him, and walked away. "Sorry I suspected you would do that Sev," She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.


	3. Clumsy

**A/N : In the second chapter it may seem strange that its based on real life but I'll explain! My crazy friends sometimes draw fake dark marks. I drew a flower on my wrist one day and it read 'I love you Dan, Forever' and Dan saw me drawing on my wrists so… he came and asked to see my dark mark and basically I lost the battle and he saw that. It was awkward but funny. So on the chapter 3?**

"Hiya," Sirius said brightly sitting at Lily's side.

"And Hello," James said sitting on her other side.

Lily groaned and got up to walk away. The put their arms out so she couldn't.

"Please leave me alone?" She asked pleadingly.

"No," They said in unison.

She just sat there at the Gryffindor table annoyed, she had just finished lunch when they came and sat beside her. She couldn't get out and she couldn't hex them without getting detention, so she waited.

Suddenly Sirius kicked the back of her leg and she fell out of the chair she was sitting in.

"I SWEAR BLACK!" She started saying.

"You are so clumsy you can be tripped while sitting down," Sirius laughed.

Lily punched him lightly but also laughed.

"Ya know," Lily smiled. "You boys finally did something funny."


	4. Valentine's Ball

**A/N : Set in Fifth Year**

It was the Valentine's Day ball, the new defense against the dark arts teacher had suggested it, and it was only open for fifth, sixth and seventh years. Lily had been falling for Remus, whilst they patrolled together; they were fellow prefects after all and they had spent a lot of time together.

"Lily would you like to dance with me," Remus said smiling to the red head.

"Of course," She said flirting. She reached out her hand and put it in his already extended one.

The song wasn't slow, it was actually quite fast. Remus had a soft touch and Lily looked down to see scars on his hands.

"What are those," She asked pointing at the scars.

"Just something I got when I was really young," He smiled at her and twirled her.

"I'm really glad we became friends Lily," He added.

"Me too," She smiled. He suddenly broke apart from her and went to hang out with his friends. It was in the middle of the song. Lily became visibly upset, and whenever Remus tried to talk to her for the rest of the night, he ignored her.

"Lily why are you mad at me?"

"Because you left me in the Middle of a song," She said desperately.

"Well why does that make you mad," He asked sweetly.

"Because I like you," The words bubbled over through her lips before she even had time to think about what she was about to say. When she heard what she had said she took her hands and pressed them tightly over her lips and she let a tear run down her face. "GOD WHY DID I SAY THAT?"

"You should have told me Lily! I would ask you out right now but James has liked you longer and I have to honor a friend code," Remus shook his head sadly.

"Look Remus, I know it's stupid to like you but I do and I'm sorry," Lily walked away sadly.


	5. History Class

"This class is so boring," James muttered to Remus who sat beside him.

"Maybe you could pay attention," Remus suggested.

"Why would I do that?" James asked. "It's History of Magic."

"History is interesting," Remus whispered back.

"PROFESSOR BINNS," Marlene called from behind them.

"Yes dear?"

"James and Remus won't shut up," She complained.

"Detention tonight," He told the pair.

"Shit!" James said.

"Tomorrow as well Mr. Potter," He added.

James turned around to Marlene, "I hate you, you twat."


	6. Your face is a Snake

"Look," Marlene said showing Lily her hands. "I can make my hands form a snake."

"Your face is a snake," Lily laughed. She had started telling your face jokes for everything.

Suddenly an unexpected voice of a teacher who had just been yelling at them minutes before came from behind.

"Ohh that was a burn," Slughorn said and the girls left the classroom laughing hard.


	7. Are you Sure?

"I really like this drawing," Remus said brightly looking at the picture he had drawn.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," He replied a bit angrily.

"Are you sure that you're sure?"

"I'm positive I like it!"

"Are you sure, you're sure, you're positive?"

"Yes Padfoot!"

"Bra' come one just give the guy a break!" James smiled at Sirius.

"Did you just call him a Bra?" Came the voice of Alice Prewett.

"Yes," James said. "But I meant Bro!"

"Bra's are underwear Jamsiepoo! You just called me underwear," Sirius complained.

"Well, technically a bra is a boob holder," Alice smirked indefinitely.

"Well we don't really NEED to get technical," James said taken aback.

"I think in muggle stores they call them undergarments," Said Sirius laughing.

"I think so too," Remus and Alice agreed.

"Hey Alice," Sirius said. "Are you wearing undergarments?"

"Yes Sirius," She laughed.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm definitely wearing undergarments!"

"Are you sure, that you're wearing them?"

"YES DO YOU WANT PROOF?"

"Oh, um, not really no!"

She rolled her eyes, laughed and walked away, it was nice to have insane friends.

Alice was walking back to the Hufflepuff tower, with her almost boyfriend Frank. He was complaining about how Sirius kept asking him if he was sure.

"Well, Just make the conversation really awkward," Alice smiled remembering earlier that day. "He'll stop bothering you if you do that."

"Really? So like I say I have to poop or something?"

_God boys were stupid sometimes._

"No for example, he asked me if I was sure I was wearing undergarments and I asked him if he wanted proof."

"Oh," He muttered. "Oh my, Oh my God! Oh my god! Oh, wow. What, wow, Oh merlin!"

She laughed at his stunned reaction at what she had done, poor Frank Longbottom was left at the Hufflepuff portrait, and Alice walked back to the Gryffindor tower, laughing her head off. Seemed like Frank, did want proof.

**A/N : Well this happened to me in art class today. It was actually pretty funny.**


	8. My Toe

**A/N : I know in the previous Chapter Frank was a Hufflepuff but he's a Gryffindor here.**

It was a cold winters day, and most of the students were home for Christmas but, eight Gryffindors sat in the common room, Lily Evans, Frank Longbottom, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Alice Prewett, Mary Macdonald, and Emmeline Vance. They sat in arm chairs by the fire, talking laughing and having a good time, and among them was there DADA Professor, who was only 20, and they were all 17 so they figured, why not invite Professor Wilson, she was young and loved a good time.

"I'm really cold," Lily said. "I want socks my feet are cold!" She complained.

"My feet are dis shaped," Professor Wilson said.

"My second toe is really long," Complained James. "It's like Longer than my big toe!"

"I've heard that means you're a natural leader," Said Professor Wilson looking impressed.

"Oh," He said. "My sister always told me it meant I was homosexual!"

"What?" Lily snorted.

"I've never heard that before mate," Remus joked.

"Well," Alice said. "My second toe is also but, I am not homosexual!"

"And whats wrong with being homosexual?" Sirius said nuzzling his head into Remus' lap.

"Nothing," She said quickly. "I'm just not! I have Frank."


	9. Do you have gum?

"Hey Lily," James asked smirking.

"Yes James?"

"Do you have some gum?"

"No!"

1 minute

2 minutes

3 minutes

4 minutes

5 minutes

"Do you have gum now?" James asked Lily.

Lily choked on the piece she was currently chewing, and trying to hide from him. James quickly went over to her and did the heimlich maneuver. The piece of gum shot out of her mouth, and he kissed her.

"JAMES POTTER BLOODY HELL!"

"I thought you needed mouth to mouth resuscitation," He winked and walked away.

She stood there dumbfounded.

"James!"

"Yes Lily!"

"YOU FORGOT YOUR GUM!" She laughed.


	10. Picture With Santa

"Mum! Are you sure no one I know will see me?" Lily asked.

"Honey, you're in a mall, your friends are, well, you know! There aren't many of people like them, and your school is for people all across Brittian, I highly doubt anyone is going to see you," Her mother told her.

"But, I'm getting a picture with SANTA! This is so embarrassing!"

"You're only thirteen, show a little childhood spirit!"

"I don't want to!"

"You're a child!"

"I'm a teenager," She huffed.

Her mother had won the conversation, she was getting her picture with Santa whether or not she wanted it, and she certainly didn't want it.

She was standing in the back of the line well hidden, by a pole, when she suddenly heard four familiar voices.

"We're here," Said one of them. "Can we please take a picture!"

"You're being so childish," Said another, "I LIKE IT!"

"Let's do it!"

"SANTA HERE WE COME!" Shouted one.

And they got into line, where Lily, tried to hide behind her mother, but they saw her.

"Lily," James smirked. "I thought you didn't like our childish ways! But you're here getting a picture with Santa!"

Lily moaned and looked at her mother for support. Her mother just smiled.

"I'm being forced to do this!"

"Sure you are," Sirius said rolling his eyes.

Peter smirked at her, and Remus just shook his head muffling the laughter.

Of all people to see it had to be them, Lily thought.


	11. Nice Dreams

"You woke me up FOUR Times this morning," Complained Lily.

"It was 11 o' clock!" Sighed Alice.

"Maybe I didn't want to wake up! We're on a break!"

"Yes," Said Alice. "But you were talking in your sleep!"

"IT WAS A NICE DREAM!"

"When I woke you up the last time you started crying," She said skeptically.

"Because I didn't want to wake up!"

"What were you dreaming about."

"A person!"

"Who?"

"Um-," She said.

"WHO?"

"You Know Who."

Alice gasped.

"Oh not him!" Sighed Lily. "The person I told you I liked!"

"Ohhh!" She smiled. "HIM!"

"Yes him!"

Gosh Friends are so irritating sometimes.


	12. Girl Code

"Look here's the girl code Sirius," Alice tried to explain once again. "Girls cannot betray each other's secrets, which is the rule most often broken, they can't date who their best friend likes or has previously dated."

Sirius had already started talking to Remus again.

Lily stood beside Alice trying really hard not to laugh.

"Boys," Lily smirked.

They both looked at her.

"I'll explain for Alice. Girl code, is where you can backstab people but you can't let them know!"

Alice looked at her incredibly, "That's exactly what it is!"

Remus and Sirius smirked.

"Guy code is a lot nicer," They said in unison.

_A/N: Alice was my best friend Rubie earlier today, it was insanely funny. I was Lily. Yep, it was a funny day_


	13. A date

"Wanna go to Hogsmeade with me?" Remus asked Lily.

"Sure!" She said brightly.

"That's awesome! I'll tell you when later!"

"Cool!"

_~0*0*0*0~_

"He was asking you on a date!"

"Was not! He's Gay!"

"No he isn't," Alice sighed.

"Yes he is!"

"He's scared of getting to close to people!"

"No! He's gay."

"HE TOLD ME HE LIKED YOU!"

"Oh… Maybe it is a date."


End file.
